elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nahkriin
Nahkriin is the dragon priest at the end of the Skuldafn dungeon. His name means "Vengeance" in the Dragon Language. As you run towards Nahkriin, he will walk up the stairs and take the Dragon Priest Staff which stops the portal. Once you defeat him, he will drop the Nahkriin Mask and also the Dragon Priest Staff which you must take back up the stairs to enable the portal again. Nahkriin knows spells from every type in Destruction, as he can summon a Storm Atronach, and wields a Staff of Lightning wall- however, he favors Icy Spear and Incinerate if the Dragonborn is immune to lightning. *Note: As of right now, since Skuldafn is only accessible during the Main Quest, if you choose to skip past Nahkriin and jump into the portal, you will not be able to get back to him. Nahkriin may be improved at a workbench after acquiring the Arcane Blacksmith perk using an Ebony Ingot. Click here for a video walkthrough on how to obtain it. Mask Effects * : Leveled * : 9 * : 2173 *Magic: 50+ magicka. Destruction and Restoration spells cost 20% less. Strategy *Nahkriin will always prioritise removing the staff before anything else, including the player. While doing this, he won't attack, so it is possible to get a quick sneak attack or a few ranged hits on him before he retaliates, or to stand between him and the staff and block him from reaching it. This also means it is possible to sprint right past him and jump into the portal while it is still active- this is not recommended, however, because this will prevent you from ever getting both this mask and Konahrik at any point, for the player cannot return to Skuldafn. *For a warrior class character to easily defeat Nahkriin, a useful tactic is to, while he is still climbing the small staircase towards the staff, use the Unrelenting Force dragon shout to stun him, run in front of him, then shield bash/stun him, swing a few times, rinse, repeat. He won't fight back as his priority is to get the staff. The stun keeps him from moving towards the staff, as well as knocking him a few feet back every time. *For a mage class character to defeat Nahkriin, linger at the base of the steps up to Skuldafn long enough to boost your mana. Then top the stairs, take a few steps and use Unrelenting Force to stun him before he can reach the staff. Begin closing the distance to him and dual cast Ice Spike until he is defeated. Be sure to use Ice Spike often enough to keep him from advancing up the stairs to get the staff. Other dual cast spells may work, but Nahkriin seems more vulnerable to cold attacks. *For a Archer class, the player can activate the fight and then go back down the stairs, go to the right side (looking towards portal) then stand on the corner of the big platform and shoot Nahkriin from a safe spot without getting hurt by his attacks as they hit the wall and do not hurt you. *It is possible for Nahkriin to "walk" off the cliff and kill himself. *If the Dragonborn uses the "Storm Call" shout or area spells such as Blizzard while fighting Nahkriin, they will wake up the Elder Dragon and Frost Dragon waiting on the sides of portal and will make the fight harder than it has to be. *The same event mentioned above occurs when the player approaches Nahkriin as a werewolf *By FAR the easiest way to defeat Nahkriin, requires having The Assassin's Blade perk, and at least enough of a sneak level to where he won't notice you. All one has to do, is to sneak up behind him (even after he takes out the staff, because he does not turn around unless he notices you) and simply power sneak attack him. If you have a decent dagger, it should be a one hit kill. The Shrouded Gauntlets recieved from the Dark Brotherhood give you an even higher chance, because they double any sneak damage with a one handed weapon. I.e. you get a 30x sneak attack bonus. Also, don't be worried if your "sneaking eye" says you've been detected, as this is because the two "guardian dragons" on either side can see you. They don't attack. Notes *The armor value of this mask does prevent the bonus from Mage Armor in the Alteration skill tree. *Nahkriin, like all dragon priests, is totally immune to poison. *Nahkriin and Morokei are the only Dragon Priests that don't come out of a coffin. External Links *Click here for a YouTube tutorial. Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Dragon Priests Category:Characters